The PREAH Secrets Excerpt 1
by ThePREAHSecrets
Summary: More is going on than meets the eye in the Port Royal Exotic Animal Hospital, a state-of-the-art facility in a wealthy community in southwest Florida. Dr. Carston Spencer and his wife Madison, who own the hospital, are prominent residents in Port Royal, but few know the skeletons in their closets.


**W** e spend a few hours just talking and planning on some things I need to get done over the next few months in preparation for the divorce. We just lay on the hood of his truck listening to nature and softly talking. Jake has taken me into his arms and I lay my head on his broad shoulder. I feel so at peace and so safe in his arms. It is such a weird feeling. Our age difference means nothing and at this moment I forget I am his boss. We are just two friends having a wonderful and relaxing evening. We have finished a few bottles of wine and a almost a 12 pack of beer before we realize several hours have passed. "Look at the time Jake. I guess I had better get back. I want to thank you for such a great night. This is just what I needed. How did you know?" I laugh. "Any time Maddy. Come on I guess we will head back." Jake takes my hand and grabs my waist. He lifts me off of his truck hood and sets me down. He opens up the truck door and lets me inside. We drive back down the dirt road and onto the paved roadway back to the city and my car. He gets out of his truck and like the southern gentleman that he is, runs over and opens up the passenger side door to let me out and walks me over to my car in front of PREAH. I give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug and thank him for a great evening. I seriously want to kiss him, really kiss him. I can feel the sexual energy between us. My thoughts flash to ripping his clothes off right here in the parking lot and have him just take me up against the car. God how hot he is and how innocent he seems, is such a turn on. The way he touches me is more than just friendly but I know I cannot act on my desire. He is so fricking hot! I think to myself how I hate feeling this lonely and I hate the way Carston is playing me.

Jake leans up against me and pulls me into him close, he leans his head to the side of my ear and whispers "Shhh. Someone is behind the pavilion. I see a shadow moving but I can't make out who or how many people there are. Get in your car and leave ok. I am going to sneak around back and see if I can see who it is." "Jake no, you don't know if they have a weapon. Please just get in your truck." I whisper back into his ear. "Maddy I have two guns on me and I am a damn good shot. Honey I don't miss! Please just get in your car ok." Jake insists. He pulls me close and gives me kiss on the lips that knocks my socks off. I am thinking oh my God this is really going to happen. The passion that is in this kiss is amazing. His tongue is exploring inside my mouth with such passion and excitement. God where did he learn to kiss like this? WOW. He pulls me even closer against him and I begin to feel him getting aroused. I am shocked and delighted at the size of his manhood and am thinking how much I want him inside of me. He stops and gently grabs my face and tells me to get into my car and go. He looks directly into my eyes and says "Do you know how long I have wanted to do that to you? I dream about you every night Maddy. I mean it when I say I will always be here for you in every way Madison but right now I need to protect you. Go and I will call you shortly." I am just speechless. I give him another quick kiss and tell him to be careful and close my car door. I drive off in a state of shock. I am so turned on I can hardly think straight. He may be young but he is so passionate. I flash at thoughts of making love to him. I can only imagine how great he would feel inside of me and how god has blessed him with raging good looks and a huge cock. The pleasure he would give a woman sexually is all I can think about. Was this just the wine and the beer talking or did he really mean what he said.

I quietly drive off and it seems like forever until Jake calls me. Turns out it was Duey. He and TJ had gotten into a huge fight over her meddling in Carston and my life. She proclaimed her undying love for Carston during a drunken binge and Duey had enough and left after TJ started beating on him. TJ eventually left and ran over to her sister EJ's house to talk strategy for tomorrow. Basically let's make sure TJ and EJ's lies are the same. Jake and he had a talk and Duey confided that he was scared for my safety and he told TJ he was done with their marriage and they were over. TJ and EJ are on the witness stand tomorrow again for the murder of their father. Tatum told me earlier in the day that she is really going to pound the nails in the coffin tomorrow for the both of them. Neither TJ nor EJ is going to plea because they think they are too smart and are going to get away with the allegations of murder on their Dad. Duey knows the truth and is listed to be called as a witness. Duey is in the middle because TJ confided in him long ago about what really happened. Plus he does not want the truth about his daughter coming out to the public. The eldest daughter is really fathered by Bubs, not Duey. No one knows the real truth and Duey knows this will be devastating to his daughter and everyone in his family. TJ swears that the daughter is Duey's but Duey knows that could never be true. Jake and Duey have a long talk and Jake eventually convinces Duey to come and stay the night at his place. No one knows it was Duey who was the anonymous tipster to reopen the case after all of these years but he never thought about the news that his daughter really is the bastard child of a child pedophile and molester known as her Grand Daddy.


End file.
